Next To You
by twilight1234EdwardandJacob
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper are nerds. A visit to Texas helps them change to what they want to be. When they get back everything seems to change. Old enemies become new lovers and old lovers become new enemies. Better than it sounds. READ!
1. PreLogue

I'm a nerd. A shy nerd. I'm Bella Swan. I'm friends with Rosalie and Jasper Hale who are also nerds. We admirer the most popular kids in school. Alice, Emmett, and Edward Cullen. They bother us alot. Alice is the nicest. She is a cheerleader while Emmett and Edward are football players. They play with girls hearts all the time. Rosalie likes Emmett and I like Edward, Jasper likes Alice.

I have brown hair and brown eyes. Plain. My hair is wavy. I have oversized glasses on but then again so do Jasper and Rosalie. The three of us have braces and acne all over our faces. Total definition of nerd. Rose and Jasper are exactly one month apart. Rosalie has blue eyes that are striking, and long blonde hair. Jasper has blonde hair with a little bit of brown in it. He has blue eyes also but there lighter and have a tint of green in them. We are all 17. Juniors. Ya! Not.

Emmett Cullen is a twin with Alice Cullen. But Alice is freakishly tiny while Emmett is the size of King Kong. They have wavy black hair with hazel eyes. Some people say Alice's eyes are like the way they are because she can see the future. Is that even possible? Anyway. Edward Cullen. A greek god. Some type of bronze hair that is every which way. Never perfect. His eyes are like Jasper's. Except there is more green than blue. There all like models. Alice has a funky style and doesn't care what people think about her. Something me and her don't have in common.

"Bella?" Charlie called. He's my dad.

"What?" I yelled down at him. I was still packing.

"The car is here." You see, I'm going with Rose and Jazz to Texas to visit there family before school starts. Rosalie was hoping they would give us a make-over or something like that.

"I'm coming." I called back down.

"Let me help you with that." Jazz said helping me with my bag.

"Thanks, Jazz." I blushed.

"No problem Bells." He kissed my cheek, making me blush deeper. He chuckled and took my bag out to the car. I followed him down to where Charlie was talking to Rosalie.

"I gonna miss you Bells." Charlie hugged me.

"Just think, when I get back I'll be prettier." I pointed my finger at him.

"You're beautiful already Bells." He patted my head. I scowled at him and jumped in the car. I waved at Charlie and looked foward.

"You sure about this?" Jazz asked. He was more nervous than I was.

"Yes, I'm sure." Rosalie rubbed his arm.

"I hope Alice will atleast know I exist after the make-over." Jazz tried soothing himself.

"We're here." The car driver said. I looked out the window and saw the airport. We got our bags out of the trunk and looked at all the cars passing by.

"To a change." Rosalie said holding out her hands. Me and Jazz took them and we all started walking to the airport.


	2. New Starts

**1 month later: **

Amazing! Texas was a blast. There were water parks and everything. The make-overs turned out perfect. No more braces, over-seized glasses or acne. I'm more cofident with myself. Jazz even started listening to rap. Rosalie is messing around with cars and I'm not as clumsy. We didn't change _that_ much. I know what you're wondering. How can 1 month change a person so fast. Well I really don't know. Maybe if I find out I will tell you.

Right now we are trying to find Charlie around all this ciaos. We just got off the plain. Charlie doesn't know what we look like. He is gonna be in for one hell of a shocker. **(Pictures of what they look like on profile) **I spotted him eating a donut. Do all cops eat donuts?

"Hey I see him." I said pulling on there arms towards Charlie. He looked up and confusion was written all over his face.

"How may I help you?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Dad it's Bells." I giggled. He looked shocked for a minute before pulling the three of us in for a hug that could kill a little girl.

"You three look so different. But also very nice." Charlie complimented. We all walked over to the cruiser and piled our stuff in and got buckled in.

"So what have you been up too? And who has been cooking for you?" I patted his stomach.

"Went over the Black's. I'm a grown man, I can handle myself." Billy probably has no food left.

"Make sure you repay Billy." Rosalie laughed. I turned my head to look at her. She stopped laughing. Jazz started to laugh. I didn't bother him.

"You should have seen your face Bells." Jazz laughed. I rolled my eyes at him immature he was being.

"We're here." Charlie pulled in the driveway and we went to the trunk and got our stuff out. "Alright so Jazz you're in the guest room while Rose and Bells are in Bells room." Charlie gave us our oom assignments.

"Yes, sir." Jazz salluted him. Or tried to anyway.

"Jazz you're ambarrassing me. Stop it!" Rose pushed him. He almost fell in mud. I giggled at the siblings. We put our stuff in our rooms and went back down to the living room.

"Hey they opened this swimming center. Why don't you go and check it out." Charlie said putting on the game.

"Yeah that sounds fun." Rose thanks Charlie and pulled me up the stairs. "Let's see what bikini would look good on you." Rose said throwing my clothes everywhere in my room.

"Don't go overboard." I whined.

"Stop whining." Rose through a bag at me. Ouch! She is so violent these days. "Put these over it because Charlie might pass out if he saw what we are wearing." She said throwing a sweatshirt my way. It was big enough to cover up half my body. She tossed me a zebra bikini. Atleast the front was a one peice. I quickly put it on and Rose put on a two piece bikini that was plaid. Cute. She put a sweatshirt on to and we met Jasper in the hall. Jazz was wearing fox red board shorts.

"We'll be home soon." Jazz yelled to Charlie. Charlie didn't look away from the T.V, all he did was nod. We went in my beat up old truck. I love this truck. The engine roared to life and we took off to the Forks swim place.

We arrived and parked closest to the front. We went in and signed in and went to the locker rooms. Me and Rose took off the swearshirts and put perfume on. Sweet Pea. We got out of the locker and saw Jazz looking scared.

"Who the hell scared you now?" Rose said looking at Jazz.

"You will not beleive who I just saw." Jazz was shaking.

"Who?" I hugged his waist.

"The Cullen's." He whispered. My eyes were about to fall out of my head. "And they know were back." He added.

"Charlie is the Chief of Police." Rose muttered.

"What do we do?" I asked them.

"Well they are not kicking us out. We came here to have fun and that's what we are gonna do." Rose demanded then stalked off to the slide.

"Well let's not let her get to far." Jazz said taking my hand and following Rose.

"Where did she go?" I asked Jazz. We have been looking for a while now and can't find her. He pointed and I followed his finger and there she was. Yelling at Emmett Cullen. "Come on." I pulled on Jazz. We had to get her before she killed someone. Emmett was wearing Hurley board shorts.

"Rose what is going on?" Jazz said getting in between Emmett and her.

"He decided it is okay to grab other peoples asses." Rose sneered at Emmett.

"I didn't know it's against the law." Emmett put his hands us in surrender.

"Don't touch her again." Jazz warned.

"You three look familiar. Do I know you any of you?" Emmett changed the subject. "Maybe my sister will be right back." And he swam away to find Alice. Emmett came back with Alice and Edward. Alice was wearing a polka dotted bikini and Edward was wearing DC board shorts. He couldn't look more perfect.

"They do look familiar." Alice tapped her chin. "Oh oh.. no.. I don't know." Alice sighed.

"You see you don't know us were from Texas." Jazz used his southern accent.

"Hey didn't the three wannabe's go to Texas?" Edward asked.

"Wannabe's?" I asked. They didn't even know us.

"Yeah. They wanted to be different." Emmett laughed.

"That doesn't make them wannabe's." I narrowed my eyes at them. Emmett stopped laughing. Alice was looking between Rose, Jazz and me. Her eyes got big and she pulled the two idiots away.

"They found out." Jazz scratched his head.

"Naw really?" Rose smacked his arm.

"Ouch. That hurt." He splashed water on it trying to get the sting to go away.

"You've become more agressive since we left for Texas." I told her. She splashed me. "Oh it's on."

* * *

**How do you like? R&R! Bathing suits on profile.**


	3. Jasper, I love you!

Jazz couldn't stop talking about Alice once we left. Rose kept saying how much of a prick Emmett is, I rolled my eyes at that. I couldn't really say anythiny about Edward. He was too perfect for his own good. Good thing school didn't start for like another two weeks. I could drool about Edward more without people seeing.

I couldn't go to sleep. I was tossing and turning thinking about Edward. How he acted, they way he said everything. I just want to sit next to him. Feel his skin on mine. Feel the electricity when we kiss. The way my name would roll off his tongue. If he found out who I really am then he would want nothing to do with me. If he was the kind of guy I can see the rest of my life with he wouldn't care who I am or what I did. I know I just got back but seeing him in those board shorts made me want to find out more about him.

**2am**

I couldn't sleep. Rose was sleeping next to me and I was still staring at the ceiling thinking about Edward Cullen. I decided I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk. The night ir hit my face and I shivered in my jacket. I heard a bat. I should've waken Rose or Jazz to come with me.

I decided to head to the park. I got to the park and sat on the swings. I took my shoes off and burried my feet in the sand. I felt really stupid. I out my shoes back on and started swinging again. After swinging for awhile I started heading back home. I got home and crawled in bed. Trying to sleep.

**5am**

Screw it! It is official that God hates me. I fell asleep for like 2 minutes but then woke up again.

**7am**

I heard the cruise pull out of the driveway and got in the shower. I pulled the towel around my body and walked out and to my bedroom. Jazz and Rose were talking.

"Hey did you take a walk last night?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled. I climbed through the window. How did they hear me?

"Thinking?" Rose asked. I nodded. "Hon, everything will work out in the end. Get dressed and we are out!" Rose snapped her fingers in a Z style. She picked out Jazz and mine outfit while getting her own. I am wearing ripped jeans and a faded blue shirt with a matching choker, white jacket, heart earrings, sandals, and a blue purse. Rose is wearing a printed flower dress her mom got her with sandals, a purple purse, and peace sign earrings. Jasper was wearing a pink tie, black vest, white shirt, dress shoes, and he looked smoking. We got in the truck and was off to Seattle. **(Outfits on profile) **

**1 hour later**

Traffic was horrible. Usually it took me 30 minutes to get to Seattle but it took me an hour. The sky looked bad. Suppose to be a storm from what the radio said. We parked and walked in the mall. For a Saturday you would think the mall would be crowded. There was barely anyone here.

"Hey atleast we will be in and out." Rose said dragging me and Jazz into the first store she sees. We looked at clothes and tried some on. "Next." Rose said dragging us to another store.

"How may I help you?" A young looking girl said. Probably 15.

"We're just looking." Jazz told her smiling. She blushed.

"I'm Nessie by the way. If you need anything yell my name." She walked in the back.

"So what do you wanna try on?" Rose asked me. I shrugged.

"I wanna try on you." Rose huffed and we spun around and there were the Cullen's. Dress to the success. **(Cullen outfits on profile)**

"Something that has heart Bells." Rose narrowed her eyes at Emmett.

"I have a heart, babe." Emmett patted his chest.

"Pat it a little heart and maybe you'll drop dead." Rose sneered.

"Rose let's go before something happens." Jazz said trying to pull Rose towards the door. "Please." Jazz added.

"Fine." Rose said and walked out of the store. They followed us. "What?" Rose asked facing them.

"Who are you three?" Edward asked us.

"You really haven't figured it out yet?" Jazz asked. We all thought they found out.

"Not really." Alice said.

"The wannabe's." Rose muttered.

"No." Edward said looking at me.

"Yeah. Jasper, Rosalie and Bella." I told them.

"Why did you change? I mean you three are hot but why?" Alice asked. You could tell she loves Jasper.

"We wanted to get noticed." Jazz said.

"We already knew you guys existed." Emmett said without being an ass.

"Well yeah, but not in the good way." Rose whispered.

"Jasper, I love you." Alice blurted out. I smiled. Jasper ran to her and spun her around.

"Atleast Jasper gets his love." Rose mumbled next to me.

"We will too." I told her. She looked at Emmett. He was watching his sister.

"I think I already have." She blushed. I faked shockness. She laughed and shoved me. "Jazz, we better get home before Charlie calls the police." Rose tried getting his attention.

"Yeah, you're right." Jazz pulled away from Alice.

"Wait. Tonight doesn't have to end so soon." Alice smiled weirdly. "Carlisle and Esme are at this doctor convention, how about a sleepover?" Alice said hugging Jasper's waist.

"Um, sure?" It sounded more like a question. "We have to get our stuff first." I added.

"Kay but you should know where we live and come over when you're packed." Alice kissed Jasper's cheek and skipped off.

"What the hell did you get us into, Bells?" Rosalie smacked my arm.

"We wanted to get noticed so we are getting noticed." I shrugged.

"They hurt us. There probably using us. They hates us and now they want to make commends?" Rosalie did make a point.

"Alice wouldn't hurt me though." Jasper tried telling her.

"Jasper she is cheerleader. You were and still are a book nerd. She only likes you because of they way you look like." How can she make so much sense. We got in the truck and drove toward the house.

* * *

**How did this one go? Good? Bad? Okay? R&R!**


	4. Truth or Dare?

"I can't believe we agreed to do this." Rose said. We are infront of the Cullen residence and Jasper was getting out the one bag that had all the stuff we need in it.

"This bag is super heavy." Jasper was out of breathe.

"Get over it. You're dating a girl that's playing with your heart." Rosalie rang the doorbell. Edward answered it. He was just in pj bottoms _only. _And they were low on his hips.

"Hey come in." He opened the door more. He winked at me. I blushed. "I'll go get Emmett." He jogged up there stairs making the pants go lower.

"Bells close the mouth before you catch flies." Rose snapped my mouth shut for me.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled.

"In the kitchen!" She yelled back.

"Great." Rose muttered. I giggled. The look on Jasper's face made me shut up. Alice was in the kitchen eating a cookie. She looked nervous. Why would she be nervous?

"Alice why are you nervous?" I came right out and asked her.

"I'm not nervous. Why would you say that?" She was shaking.

"Alice, is everything okay?" Jasper rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm fine." She jumped off the counter and skipped to the living room. "Truth or Dare time!" She yelled so everyone can hear her. Emmett and Edward came down the stairs and sat on the floor. I sat across from Edward and next to Rose.

"Can I go first?" Rose asked Alice.

"Sure Rosie Posie." Alice was back to her hyper self. Rosie Posie? I like it.

"Um, Alice truth or Dare?" Rose had that smile that had evil written all over it.

"Dare!" Alice squealed.

"Kiss the next door neighbor." Rose smirked.

"It's a girl." Emmett laughed.

"Alrighty." Alice walked outside to the nieghbors house. About a 20 year old looking man answered the door. Alice crabbed his collar an kissed him. She pulled away and walked back to where we were. "Emmett, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, baby." Emmett pumped his fist in the air.

"Lick Edward's foot." He looked scared for a moment. He picked up Edward's foot and licked it. Serious. Edward's face was so grosses out.

"Bella, Truth or Dare?" Pick one. Hmm...

"Truth." Never pick a dare by Emmett.

"Is it true that you had feelings for me?" Him? No way!

"Hell no." I told him flat out.

"You know you want me." He blew me a kiss. "You were suppose to catch it." He whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare." He looked scared. I had a smirk on my face.

"I dare you to get naked and knock on Jacob Blacks house." His eyes almost popped out of his head. Haha, this was soo good. He went in the bathroom and came back out with a robe on and went outside. We walked to La Push and we hid behind a bush while Jasper knocked on the door. He threw the robe to the side and we saw his bare ass. Alice giggle.

"Who the hell is knocking on m-" Billy stopped and he covered his eyes up. "Put some damn clothes on boy." Billy slammed his door shut and Jasper quickly out the robe back on. We all laughed, and started walking back home. Jasper was blushing all the way home.

"I don't like truth or dare anymore. Let's watch some movies." Jasper suggested after coming back from getting changed.

"Sure. Bella and Edward pick the movies. Emmett and Rosalie get the food. Jasper, me and you are gonna get the blankets and pillows and other stuff. And go." We went to the living room and looked through the movies.

"What kind of movies do you like?" Edward was trying to make small talk.

"It doesn't really matter. I do hate horrors though." I though about the last time I watched a scary movie.

"I can hold you through the horrors." Edward hugged me. I felt a small shock I jumped away from him. "Sorry." Edward was clearly nervous, just like I was.

"So cocky." I laughed.

"How come we never talked before?" Edward brushed a peice of hair behind my ear.

"We did. Only you were being an ass the whole time." I pushed his hand away.

"Sorry. Do you think we can try and be friends? And maybe start over?"

"I'd like that." I nodded.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." He held out his hand.

"Bella Swan. Nice to meet you Edward Cullen." We shook hands.

"Let's pick out the movies before Alice tackles us." Edward chuckled.

We ended up picking up Orphan, Four Christmases, and Knocked Up. Edward said only one horrow so I won't pee my pants. He could be so thoughtful sometimes.

"Why only one horror?" Emmett whined.

"You don't want know." I mumbled. Edward put in Orphan and I screamed only once or twice but nothing too bad. Four Christmases was okay. I wouldn't say it was perfect or bad just okay. Knocked Up was hilarious. Emmett's eyes got glued to the screen at the end when she was giving birth to the baby.

We decided to go to bed. We all got comfortable and again I couldn't sleep. I was laying down next to my new best friend who I had feelings for. I decided instead of staring at the cieling all night to do something. I went in the kitchen and sat down. I put my head down and took deep breathes.

"You can't go to sleep either?" Edward went to the fridge and took the milk out. He got two mugs out and poured some in each mug. He get 4 cookies and sat 2 down infront of me and 2 for himself.

"Thanks." I said taking a bite of the cookie.

"How come you can't sleep?" He asked.

"Have something on my mind." I shook my head.

"Something or someone?" He was prying into who it was. _It you, you dumb ass!_

"Some- not gonna tell you." I smacked his arm.

"We're friends aren't we?" He was so dangerous.

"Yes, we are but sometimes friends don't need to know everything." He frowned.

"Fine but when you wanna know something don't come asking me." He crossed his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes and walked out trying to go to sleep for real this time.


	5. Late Sunday's

"So what are doing today?" I asked Alice. We were in her room getting changed for whatever activities we are doing today.

"We are going to the movies. Now answer me one question and you will answer it. Do you like my brother?" Alice said all in one breathe. I was out of breathe and I didn't say anything. How in the hell did the girl do that. She had to take something.

"Emmett? Ew hell no." I shook my head and put on the high heels I decided to wear. I was not telling her anything about Edward.

"Not Emmett, Edward." Alice put on her shirt. Didn't she have a bathroom?

"Of course she likes Edward." Rose said coming in the room after brushing her teeth. I blushed.

"Don't tell him I told you this but he loves you, too." Alice whispered. I rolled my eyes. _Don't get your hopes up Swan! _"Which shoes?" Alice said holding up flats or boots.

"Boots." Rose yelled from the bathroom.

"Kay kay." Alice put on the boots and threw the flats. They almost hit my face. Grrrr...

"Should I put this shirt/jacket over this shirt?" Rosalie asked Alice coming out of the bathroom. She had a red hat on. Spicy. Did I just say that?

"Put it on." I told her. She slipped it on and we were now dressed. She listened to me for a change.

We walked down stairs to see the guys spraying AXE over themselves. Emmett looked handsome with a white shirt and tie jeans and DC shoes, and even a watch. Jasper was more classic wearing a blue shirt with a brown jacket, jeans, brown shoes, and had sunglasses in his hair. Dork. But you gotta love him. Edward was, well you couldn't really describe it. He had a blue over jacket like Rosie Posie had, a hat like hers except blue, sunglasses like Zac Efron wore in his movie '17 again.' So hot. **(All outfits on profile)**

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. What movie are we seeing?" I asked him. He shrugged. I nodded.

"We are gonna drive seperate cars." Alice said jumping in her Porsche. I climbed in the Volvo and I felt odly comfortable. Edward got in and started it up.

"So wanna play 20 questions?" Edward asked pulling out of the driveway. **(Edward:Bold Bella:Italics) **I nodded and I started. "Favorite color?" All I could think of.

**"Brown. You?" **

_"Green. Next question." _

**"Favorite band? I'll have to say mine is 100 Monkeys." **

_"Paramore all the way. Favorite holiday?" _

_**"**_**Christmas. You?" **

_"Thanksgiving, I love me some turkey. Next question?" _

**"Animal? Mine is a turtle." **

_"Dog. Um, favorite.. I don't know." I laughed. _

"We're here anyway." He smiled and pulled in a parking spot. Emmett was jumping up and down like Alice does.

"You know, I feel like we've been friends our whole life." I smiled at Edward. We are still sitting in the car.

"Yeah. Our whole life." Edward brushed a peice of stray hair out of my face. I blushed.

"You look cute with that hat on." I blurted out. Did that really just come out of my big mouth?

"You look beautiful in everything." I blushed even harder than I did before.

We decided to get out of the car. He came and opened the door for me. He took my hand I felt electricity. All over.

"Took you long enough." Emmett already was eating popcorn. I laughed. Jazz was glaring at mine and Edward's hands intertwined.

"We are seeing Alice In Wonderland." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Well hey, my name is in it. Not yours." Alice stuck her tongue out. We walked to the very back and sat down. I sat in the middle row. The movie was amazing! We went to TGI Fridays.

"What would you like to drink?" Our waitress asked more to Edward than the rest of us.

"Water, two diet cokes, and three cokes." Alice told her. She sneered at Alice and walked away. I felt someone grab my hand under the table. I pulled my hand out and acted as if that didn't happen.

We talked about everything and nothing. Expect one question that haunted me. Were we still friends after all this?

"So do you guys wanna sit at our table or yours?" Emmett said. That answered our question.

"Yours we guess." Jasper shrugged. I totally forgot.

"Oh shit! I forgot." I looked at Rosalie. She looked confused then she realised what I meant.

"Tomorrow?" I nodded. "Jazz remember Daphne is coming." Jazz got a big smile on. Daphne was my cousin, she was emo and rocker type of girl.

"Who is Daphne?" Edward asked.

"My cousin. She is coming to Forks. She transfered schools because her boyfriend broke her heart." I explained.

"What was her ex-boyfriends name?" Alice asked.

"Christopher. Christopher Atkins." I sneer his name.

I spent the rest of dinner explaining Daphne and Chris. Chris was the best. When his parents found out he was dating some low life as his mom puts it he had to break up with her. You know the song When Your Gone? The boy and girl are completely different and her mom comes and tears them apart? That was Daphne and Chris. When Daphne told me, we started planning her moving here. Charlie just fixed the basement for Rose and Jazz and Daphne gets the guest. **(Christopher and Daphne on profile)**

"Hey Bella?" Rose asked getting in bed.

"Yeah?" I looked at her on the bed next to mine.

"I kinda like the Cullen's." She had a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Yeah, me too. I think I'm in love with Edward." I sighed looking at the ceiling.

"Guess what he told me?"

"What Rosie Posie?" I used her new nickname. She didn't laugh like I thought she would. I cocked my head to the side.

"He said he wanted to go to War." She choked out. I held her while she cried. Which wasn't that long.

"What did you say?" I asked after she was done crying. She sniffled.

"I asked him if he would still go if I loved him. He said no." She started crying again. _Just love him Rosie Posie!_

"Rose you are gonna learn to love again for real, you know that." I smoothed her hair out.

"Bells you know it takes me forever to fall in love. And after the whole situation last year, I don't wanna fall in love. I can't really trust to love." She wiped away her tears.

"It's fine. Everything is going to be okay." I kissed her cheek. She tried smiling but it didn't work out well. She ended up grimacing.

"No it's not. My dad died for being in the army, so did my grandfather and my grandmother and mom were both pregnant when they left." She sobbed. Her and Jazz never got to know there father. That's why they pretty much call Charlie dad.

"Rose try and get some sleep, okay?" I layed her down on the bed. She nodded and went to sleep. I took a deep breathe and went to sleep. I hope she finds happiness.

**3:41am **

"Bella..Bells... wake up." I felt someone shaking me. What the hell! What time is it? I think it's Rose.

"What Rose?" I was half asleep.

"What if I try and love Emmett? I mean then he would stay. Or what if I lie to him and then as years go on it can actually mean something." She smiled.

"That would be mean to Emmett saying you love him just so you can have him in your life. He is gonna get hurt some point or another. You're not that selfish." I smacker her arm.

"I'm not letting him go." She shook her head. Didn't she realise she was in love?

"Rose just don't get pregnant with his child so the same thing won't happened just like it did with your mom and grandma." I pointed out the obvious. She shook her head.

"Let's switch this around. What if Edward wants to go to war? What would you do?" She smirked.

"Well I already love Edward, well I think." I mumbled the last part.

"My point exactly. And what if Edward didn't return the feelings? Then what would you do? I mean I want to know." She was playing with fire. I narrowed my eyes at her. She just smiled.

"Can we not talk about this, please." I begged her. She shook her head and muttered 'exactly'. She can be so mean sometimes.

"So what do you think Daphne is gonna do when she sees you and Edward?" Rosie Posie thankfully changed the subject, on her sake and mine.

"Freak out, out of all things possible." I giggled. She giggled also.

"But we told her we hated them. Now we're best friends with them. She is gonna think they are our pimps or something." Rose needed to stop playing with fire.

"It will be me. People at school aren't even gonna know it's us. They'll just stare." I changed the subject.

"Yeah. Hope you own a leash." She laughed at her own joke. Really? Did she want to get hurt?

"Why?" I shrugged.

"Bells, we go to the same school with Mike Newton. Think about it." She put her hands up weighing the options.

"I guess that makes sense." I nodded my head. "Hope you have one." I smirked at her.

"Watch yourself." She threw a pillow at me.

"Can we go to sleep now?" I asked her.

"Sure. Night night." She kissed my cheek and went to her own bed. I'm gonna have to buy me and Rose a leash. Cheers to tomorrow! Ya! Not! I'll pass!

* * *

**Good? Bad? Okay? R&R! Hope you like a little Rosie Posie and Bells talk! **


	6. Daphne!

"Daphne!" I yelled at my cousin. She was just getting out of a cab.

"Izzy!" She yelled at me. Izzy was my nickname she always called me. She said Bells was too overused.

"Still on that huh?" I asked hugging her. She nodded.

"Where are Jazz and Rose?" She looked around.

"Rosie Posie is getting Jazz up." I helped bringing her bag up the stairs. "What the hell did you pack?" I asked.

"I will be here for the whole senior year." She blushed. Something that we shared.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I have to tell you something." I said dropping her bag.

"What?" She tilted her head to the side.

"It involves Rosie and Jazz." Just perfect timing Jazz and Rosie walked in the room. "Jazz you should go first." I looked at him.

"I feel so left out. What is it?" She hugged Jazz.

"I'm dating Alice Cullen." The look on her face had pain written all over it.

"I'm best friends with Emmett Cullen." She looked a little better at that.

"I'm in love with Edward Cullen." She looked hurt. I went up and squeezed her tight.

"Why did I just find out?" She was a good actress.

"Well it just happened, and you switched your cell phone number so I couldn't reach you." I honestly told her.

"Well I should tell you something, also." She smiled.

"What?" Rose asked sitting on the bed.

"I'm pregnant." What! "With Chris's kid." Shocker. "He doesn't know." Big shocker!

"When did you find out?" I asked.

"Yesterday. I was afraid to tell my mom because then I couldn't of come here so I decided to get here and tell you guys first. Izzy you're the aunt, Rosie you're the aunty also and Jazz you're the uncle." She smiled. I truly did love her.

"You know he is gonna find out sooner or later, don't you?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She smiled sadly. "So when do I get to meet your new friends?" She laughed.

"Well we're going over there for dinner. There parents are out of town." Rose said

"Hell yeah! I say party!" She yelled.

"School started Wenesday. We have to get ready." Jasper said.

"Come on. We're hot now. Let's be hot." I snapped my fingers in a Z motion.

"That's the spirit. Come on Jasper, please." Daphne begged.

"Ah, um, I don't know, I just, fine." Jasper finally gave up.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" We all hugged him.

"Alice wouldn't like this picture much." Jazz said getting us off of him.

"So.." Daphne started.

"We have to drive over there now." Rose said looking at the clock.

"Okay, I'm so ready to meet your lovers." She skipped out of the room.

"So Alice." Me and Rosalie muttered.

We got in the truck and we had to squeeze in. Rose was sitting in Jasper's lap. I pulled in the Cullen driveway and we got out. Daphne was on my back.

"Don't drop me." She growled. I pretended to trip and she hit my arm.

"So agressive." I mumbled.

"Love you." She kissed my cheek.

"Oh girl on girl action. Someone get me some popcorn!" Emmett yelled rubbing his hands together.

"That's Emmett." Daphne jumped off my back. Alice and Edward came out and Edward winked at me, making me blush.

"Hi I'm Alice, you must be Daphne." Alice had the biggest smile on her face.

"Yeah. Jasper talks about you all the time." Daphne said patting his shoulder. I laughed.

"He does, does he?" she smirked and kissed Jasper on the cheek.

"I don't say alot." He glared at Daphne. She hid behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Edward." Edward held out his hand. She stared at it.

"Oh I know who you are." She sickly smiled.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked me.

"I don't.. know." I laughed at her. She winked at me. "She is just messing with you." He looked calmer at that.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I want to go to the mall." She looked at me.

"No." I simply said.

"Come on. You have fun last time." She giggled at the memory.

"Before we got kicked out." Me, Daphne, and Rose went to the mall once to 'guy shop' and Daphne was making so much noise we got kicked out and we needed a ride home so we.. you know, I'm not telling you.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"Well Daphne decided it was fun to go 'guy shopping' so we went and Daphne was making so much noise we got kicked out. We needed a ride home so Rose suggested... nah not telling the rest." I shook my head.

"Come on. Tell us!" Alice jumped on my back. Jasper had to claw her off.

"Will you tell me?" Edward breathed on my neck.

"Don't get your hopes up buddy boy. My lips are sealed." I locked my lips and threw the key.

"I'm gonna find the key for you Eddie." Emmett patted his hand and ran to find the 'key'.

"And you like him Rose?" Daphne asked.

"I do not!" She whispered-yelled.

"Yeah you do." All of us said walking in the house.

* * *

**R&R! Hope you like! **


	7. A Phone Call of Doom!

At first I thought Daphne would hate the Cullen's. She is in love with them actually. We played Guess Who and she loved when she had to play against Emmett because she cheated and he didn't even know it. Hilarious!

Every move between Edward and I, Daphne doesn't miss it. It scares Edward. I'm kinda used to it.

Right now we are eating (thanks to my special cooking skills) dinner at the Cullen residence. School is tomorrow so the guys are staying here and us girls are going over my house.

"Damn this is good Bells." Emmett said. I'm surprised he could talk with all that food in his mouth. Did he have room left for more?

"Ugh! Stop that!" Daphne threw a piece of bread at him.

"Stop what? And ouch that hurt." He shoved the bread in his mouth. Apparently he did have room.

"With the chewing thing. I hate it when people talk with food in there mouth." Daphne rubbed her temples.

"Get used to it babe." Emmett started chewing louder. Daphne threw a peice of chicken at him. "Ouch!" He rubbed the spot where she hit him at.

"I'm not getting used to you eating like a pig." She sneered. "And I hope nobody ever does." She whispered the last part.

"So Daphne tell us something about you we don't know?" Edward asked.

"Um, not really much to tell." She blushed.

"You blush too!" Alice screamed.

"They are cousins Alice." Rosalie stated.

"True. There has to be something we don't know." Alice calmed down real fast. Faster than usuall. Hmmhmm.

"I absolutely hate-" She was cut off by my cell phone ringing. I checked the caller ID and it read Chris.

"Chris." I told them who was calling.

"Let me answer it." Emmett said grabbing the phone out of my hand.

"Put it on speaker." Alice said jumping up and down.

"Hello?" Emmett said taking a sip of ice tea.

"Um, I'm sure this isn't Bella but is Bella there?" Chris asked.

"Yes, yes she is." He answered casually.

"May I talk to her?" No he may not.

"No, no you may not." God, you gotta love Emmett.

"Can I ask why?" Didn't he get it?

"No."

"Who are you?" Spongebob. Or Patrick. He is funny.

"A person." Or that.

"Listen can I please speak to Bella now? I will give you anything you want." He was begging now. He was desperate.

"Fine, I want a new car and money. Here she is." Emmett handed the phone to me. I so hated him right now.

"What Atkins?" I used his last name. He hates his last name.

"Do you know where Daphne is? Oh wait of course you do because I bet she is right next to you." Stalker.

"I didn't know you were that desperate for a girls attention." I faked surprised.

"Please can I talk to her? I'll give you Aiden's number?" Aiden was his cousin who was extremely hot! But I haven't seen him since two summers ago.

"I don't even like Aiden." I rolled my eyes even though he can't see it.

"Don't roll your eyes." God. He was a creeper.

"Stalker." I mumbled.

"No I just really know you." He explained. He knowed me a little to well.

"Cool. You're still a stalker."

"Daphne if you can hear this I'm sorry, my mom got put in jail so she won't be able to break us anymore and I lo-" I hung up.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate that son-of-a-bitch jackass that you dated and he thinks that his mom is in jail, I mean he needs to stop lying because I'm go-" I was stopped by someones hand in my mouth.

"You ramble alot." Edward chuckled.

"You chuckle alot." I laughed.

"Okay we get it we do things alot." Rosalie laughed.

"You're cute when you laugh." Emmett said.

"You're cute when you don't realize it." She gave a little smile.

"Okay we all are super attractive here. We get it." Jasper said.

"So what are we gonna wear tomorrow?" Alice was already thinking about clothes for school.

"A bag." I told her.

"Actually if you style it up a bit that would look really cute." She had a dreamy smile on her face.

"I was kidding." She was really weird.

"Oh hey Justin Beiber is on!" Daphne yelled. Us girls ran to the T.V. "Please play Baby." Our wish was granted when he started singing Baby.

_"Oh woooah, oh woooooah, oh wooooah, oh.  
You know you love me, I know you care,  
you shout whenever and I'll be there.  
You are my love, you are my heart  
and we will never ever ever be apart.  
Are we an item? girl quit playing,  
we're just friends, what are you saying.  
Said there's another, look right in my eyes,  
my first love broke my heart for the first time.  
And I was like…"_

We all started singing.

_"Baby, baby, baby oooooh,  
like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,  
like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine (repeat)"_

We stopped singing.

_"Oh, for you I would have done whatever,  
and I just can't believe we aint together  
and I wanna play it cool the thought of losing you  
I buy you anything, I buy you any ring,  
and now please say baby fix me and you shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream.  
I'm going down down down down  
and I just can't believe my first love won't be around.  
And I'm like…"_

Guys singing.

_"When I was 13 I had my first love,  
there was nobody that compared to my baby  
and nobody came between us, no-one could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck,  
she woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks.  
lyrics courtesy of  
She made my heart pound, I skip a beat when I see her in the street and  
at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend.  
She knows she got me dazing coz she was so amazing  
and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying…."_

All of us.

_"Now I'm gone,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
now I'm all gone.  
Gone, gone, gone, gone, I'm gone."_

"You gotta love JB." I said dreamily into the TV.

"What does he have that we don't?" I heard Edward ask.

"He actually hit puperty." Emmett laughed.

"Please Emmett. Didn't you just start growing leg hair this summer?" Edward laughed.

"You can't even get a girl to actually love you." Emmett whispered.

"I'm not rushing into things." Edward whispered back. I hope they know we can hear them.

"Well hey were gonna go and get to bed early. Love ya guys!" Alice kissed each boy on the cheek and me and Rose just waved.

"Totally talking about you Izzy." Daphne said climbing in.

"Really?" I asked starting the truck up.

"Yehp." Rose said.

Did they really mean me?

* * *

**Good? Bad? Okay? R&R! **


	8. Renee Dwyer Truth's

"Since when did he start caring about me?" Daphne asked got the millionith time since we've gotten in bed.

"Maybe he does really want you back." Alice yawned.

"I don't know." She whispered. She was half asleep.

"Night night." Rosalie mumbled. So here I am. Staring at the ceiling which I seem to do every night.

* * *

"Okay I have four outfits ready. Pick one." Alice said laying down four outfits. I picked a zebra shirt and ripped stone wash jeans, black converse of course. Daphne picked a cookie monster shirt with white skinny jeans and little heels. Rosalie picked a mickey mouse shirt with red skinny jeans. Alice was stuck with the last one that she wanted, skinny jeans, a cream color shirt with some design on it and black boots. We looked hott! **(On profile) **

"I'm scared." I muttered pulling in the parking lot. I could see the guys. Everyone was looking at them. Well Jasper.

"Don't be. He likes you, you like him." Alice smiled. I glared at her.

"I hate you." I whispered-yelled.

"But you love me." She kissed my cheek and got out. I shook my head and followed her out. We walked over to the guys and started talking even though everyone was staring at us.

"Who are they?" I heard Jessica Stanley ask.

"Who isn't here?" Jacob asked. Obiously he knew.

"Um, the dorks." Emmett glared at that.

"And who is here?" He asked slowly.

"The new mysterious kids." She answered back slowly.

"They are the dorks." He smacked his forhead.

"But there hot." She laughed.

"Make-over blonde, duh." He rolled his eyes. Jacob was my friend. I guess you can call him that.

"God she is stupid." Edward whispered in my ear. I blushed.

"Didn't you date her?" I asked.

"Yeah but now I don't know why I did. She needs a doctor." Of course he was playing with her heart. I walked away disgusted. "Bells wait!" He yelled. I turned to him.

"What? Wanna play with my heart? Go ahead. You already have it." I pushed past him and into my car.

"Shit! I'm sorry. That came out wrong." He was begging now. I slammed the door and started it up. "Let me explain." If he was a voicemail he would already be erased.

I got home and cried on my bed. I was so stupid to beleive he wasn't playing anyone. He was playing with everyone. Pulling them along for his benefit.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie ask. I kept on crying. "Bells what happened?" He came over and pulled me to his chest.

"I messed up, Dad." I whispered.

"What happened?" he rubbed my back.

"I fell in love with the guy I hate, who is a player." I wiped my tears away.

"You can't blame him for that." He smiled weakly.

"Yes I can. He kinda admitted he was playing with girls hearts right in front of me." I yelled at him.

"Don't yell." He warned.

"I don't wanna be here. I hate it here!" I yelled at him.

"Bella calm down." Charlie put his hands up in surrender.

"No!" I screamed.

"What has gotten into you?" I could hear my mother say. I started breaking down. My mom died when I was 7, I was sent to live with my father since they split up.

"I miss mom." I sobbed. I was pulled back to Charlie's chest.

"I know you do, we all do." I even heard him cry for a little.

"I don't like it here. No place is a place without her." I cried in his chest.

"Honey, calm down. I'm always with you." She was so calm and she wasn't even here.

"I can hear her talking to me." I whispered.

"Me too." He whispered. "You should really be at school." He chuckled.

"Tomorrow? Please." I begged. He nodded.

"I'll be back later." He kissed my cheek and left to go to work.

"Bye." I whispered even though he couldn't here me. I need to get a life. I got in my pajamas and layed on my bed staring at the ceiling.

**2 hours later**

So bored. So bored. So bored. I walked down to the basement and looked through some old boxes. I looked through the box that said 'Mom'. I found some magezines and papers. Boring stuff but I looked through it some more and I saw a diary. I opened it and read the first page:

_April 10, 1999. _

_Dear Diary, Something happened today I didn't want to happen. I found out I have cancer. The doctor said I haven't got long. I don't know what to do about Bella. Charlie will take her. Won't he. I don't know what to do about Daphne. She is my other daughter. I will send her to her father. Thomas Rodgers. The man I cheated on with Charlie. I'm so sorry Charlie. Forgive me? Phil ended up in jail with no one knowing excpet myself. I have to get the girls ready. They will only think of themselves as cousins. Not sisters. I hope everything works out in the end. _

_Forever and Always, Renee Dwyer. _

I flipped to the next page that read: '_To Isabella.' _

_Dear Isabella, _

_If you ever find this then I'm sorry I kept everything from you. I hope you know I only did it so you would be safe. I never wanted you to find out how I really died. Or that Daphne is your sister. You probably need some advice that I never got to give you. Honey, when you figure you love a boy, go for him. Never let him itimidate you, hurt you, make you feel like you're not special. I ruined everything by running away from the boys. I know you may think I'm stupid for keeping the life you should've had, away. Edward Cullen is a lucky boy. I bet once you did hit Middle School he was a total jerk. Am I right? Well babe any guy would be on there hands and knees begging for forgiveness if they mess it up. Trust me, there not going to stop until they have the one special girl in there life with them. Edward wants you baby girl. Don't let him get away because he said something wrong or did something he regrets now. Love him and never let him go. Don't even let your friends go. Love you. _

_You Mother, Renee Dwyer. _

I cried. Some how she knew I would fall in love with Edward. She knew everything. I wish she was here, holding me and telling me this alive.

Somewhere in me tells me to listen to her. The other part of me just wants me to skip threw all the pages. I'm not skipping through no more pages. Time to listen.


	9. Too Much

"Daphne we're sisters." I blurted out. We were at dinner. Charlie dropped his fork and Daphne coughed.

"Bella you don't know if you really are." Charlie said. I handed then her dairy and left and went up to my room. Rose and Jazz weren't here because there at the Cullen's. Shocker.

**1 hour later**

"Wow." Daphne said making her way to my bed. She was stil las skinny as ever and we haven't told Charlie or Thomas.

"That's what I said." I mumbled.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Yeah, anything."I nodded my head.

"Do you really love Edward?" She was nervous about asking.

"Sadly, yes." I nodded my head.

"Sadly nothing. He is amazing. He cares about you. He never stops asking about you. You left before he could get a chance to explain." She said all in one breathe.

"I could give a rats ass about what he had to say." I snapped.

"Please." She rolled her eyes. I heard a slam and Rose and Alice came storming in.

"Guys are assholes." Alice huffed.

"What they do?" Daphne asked.

"They said girls had mental problems." Rose yelled.

"I bet if you look up the word asshole in the dictionary there would be a picture of a guy next to it." I snapped.

"We should get them back." Alice smirked.

"We should go to a bar and get drunk then come knocking on there door at midnight drunk." I suggested.

"I'm going to go pick the outfits that I stuffed in Rose's closest." Alice said running out of my room.

"Daphne can you get the eggs from the fridge, please?" She nodded and came back with a carton of eggs. I opened my window and saw the silver volvo pull in the driveway.

"Are you gonna throw the eggs-" Rose was cut off by Emmett looking up and seeing us.

"Rose, I''m sorry." Edward and Jasper heard him and ran over looking up. They looked sad.

"Go away asshole." Rose yelled.

"Can we talk?" He called up.

"I thought guys are nice, but no, they are idiots." I called down throwing a egg at Edward.

"Eggs? Really?" He asked wiping the egg of his arm.

"Yeah." I threw a egg at his volvo.

"Get down here and clean this shit off." He demanded.

"What? Want more? Okay." I threw more at the volvo.

"And here I thought you weren't a stupid nerd. You still are. No one will ever like you." He yelled. I froze. I jumped up and to my closest. I got the bat out and stormed out.

"Bells, but the bat down." Jazz said.

"I'm here to clean it off." I walked past him and to the volvo. I looked at Edward.

"I know you. You're not going to hit me or the volvo." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I thought I loved you. Now I know you were just a selfish pig that loves girls vagina's!" I yelled and slammed the bat into the door of the volvo.

"No!" He screamed. He stalked towards me.

"Act like a man Eddie." I sneered.

"You think just because you are pretty which you're not you can distroy things? Think again." He tore the bat out of my hands and to the ground. I slapped him. "Ow!" He yelled rubbing his cheek.

"Don't even think about talking to me like that again. Just because I wasn't known by the school population doesn't mean you can treat me like I don't exist." I huffed.

"Bella!" Alice yelled. "I have them ready." I nodded.

"Now will you excuse me." I grabbed the bat off the ground, hit the volvo with it once more and walked in the house with a smile on my face.

* * *

Daphne, Alice, Rosalie, and I look sexy. We were dressed and ready to go. **(Dresses on profile) **

"To the Porsche!" Alice chirped. We climbed in the porsche and headed to Seattle.

"I think this is the best thing I've done without my brothers protecting me." Alice said.

"Yeah, Jazz can get protective sometimes." Rose said.

"Put on the radio." I said. Daphne turned it up and Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato was playing.

_"I throw all of your stuff away,  
then i clear you out of my head.  
I tear you out of my heart, and ignore all your messages.  
I tell everyone we are through,  
'cause I'm so much better without you_

But it's just another pretty lie  
'cause i break down  
every time you come around!

ah-oh-ah-oh

So how did you get here, under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in!  
Should've known better, then trying to let you, go  
'cause here we go, go, go again!

Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
we're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know,  
'cause here we go, go, go again!

You never know what you want, and you never say what you mean,  
but I start to go insane,every time that you look at me  
you only hear half of what I say,  
and you're always showing up too late!  
and I know that i should say goodbye, but it's no use,  
cant be with or without you!  
ah-oh-ah-oh

So how did you get here, under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in!  
Should've known better, then trying to let you, go  
'cause here we go, go, go again!

Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
we're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know,  
'cause here we go, go, go again!

Again  
And again  
and again  
and again  
and again  
and again

I threw all of your stuff away,  
and I cleared you out of my head  
and I tore you out of my heart!

ah-oh-ah-oh  
ah-oh-ah-oh

So how did you get here, under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in!  
Should've known better, then trying to let you, go  
'cause here we go, go, go again!

Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
we're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know,  
'cause here we go, go..

Here we go again!  
here we go again!

Should've known better, then trying to let you, go  
'cause here we go, go, go again!

again

and again and again and again..."

We were all singing and rocking along by the end of the song.

"Guys don't know what there missing." We all laughed.


	10. Faking and Finding

"What can I get you beautiful?" I shrugged and looked at Rose. The bartender has been flirting with us all night and I even got his number.

"I'm not even drunk." I mumbled. I already drank five shots and I'm not even tispy.

"Hmmhmm, I don't know." Daphne shrugged. She was drinking water because of the little baby inside of her. The bartender placed something on me and winked. I almost gagged.

"We could pretend to be drunk." Rose suggested.

"But Jasper knows I'm pregnant." Daphne did make a point.

"True. Daphne we'll drop you off and said you didn't stay the whole time or you can be our driver." Alice suggested.

"Second one." We climbed in the car and sped off towards the Cullen residence. We pulled in the driveway and Daphne hid. Rose pounded on the door.

"Thank god Esme and Carlisle are away still." She muttered. The door opened revealing the three guys looking really tired.

"Heyyyyyyyy." Alice said holding onto the frame. "Can ve coom in?" She had like a somewhat Russian accent.

"Um, Alice are you okay?" Jasper said helping her in. Edward helped me and Emmett helped Rosalie.

"Yehp, vhy vould soomting be wroog?"She kissed Jasper's cheek. His eyes were big.

"Unless you're drugged." Emmett tapped Edward's arm.

"Yehp, this guy was like OMG and I was like WTF and we started like humping on the dance floor and he like grabbed me a drink but maybe it was like you know like drugs." I was acting like a drama queen. He squinted his eyes at me.

"Rosie Posie? Please tell me you're decent." Emmett said anxiously.

"Huh? Ew why am I sitting next to you." She jumped of him. "Anyone got a razor?" She was acting emo.

"Ve have von in de hoolway." Alice asked straddling Jasper.

"What are you gonna do with a razor?" Emmett said blocking the hallway.

"Cut myself duh." She puched him out of her way and walked up the stairs. He raced after her. Alice and Jasper were making out on the couch so it was just me and Edward.

"So? Cut the act. We all know." Edward stood up and walked in the kitchen.

"Like know what?" I asked. I chased him in the kitchen.

"I know you're not drugged, and you just want to get me pissed and regret everything I ever did to you." Wow. He caught on that real fast.

"Fine but tell me one thing and be honest." I asked.

"What?" He took a step toward me.

"Do you really hate me?" It hurt me when he said that but I sucked it up.

"No, but I try to." He blinked.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm in love with you and I don't wanna be so I try to hate you as much as possible." He took another step towards me.

"You don't love me." I tried telling him.

"I guess I'll just to have to find out." He snaked his arm around my waiste and brought his lips to mine. I was in heaven. Nothing could compare anything to this moment.

"Hey, did you know they were-" Emmett was cut off by the image infront of him. Me and Edward kissing. "Um, wow." Was all he said then walked away. We pulled away panting.

"How was that?" He smirked.

"You're so damn cocky." I smacked his arm. "Oh and you need to practice some more." I swayed my hips as I walked toward the front door. Alice and Rose were clapping and Daphne was laughing.

"But I love you!" He yelled. I winked at him and climbed in the car.

"How did you just get Edward Cullen wrapped around you finger?" Daphne said.

"I don't know, but I can tell tomorrow is going to be interesting." I looked out the window. We got to my house and snuck in through the back door.

"Hey but everyone will see that Old Nerd Bella Swan is now Hot Confident Bella Swan and has Old Player Edward Cullen into the Non-Player Edward Cullen wrapped around her finger." Alice said.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"Don't worry to much. I'm picking out our clothes and we are going to be rocking senior year together." Rosalie put her arm around Alice.

"Something isn't going to go the best with all the interesting things also going on." I said.

"Everything will be fine. Just take a deep breathe and we will all get through it together." Daphne said patting her stomach. "Even with this little person." We all laughed.

"When do you get like a check-up?" I asked.

"Already had one before I came here but soon." She flopped on my bed.

"Well we have to get up early tomorrow for school but thank god it's Thursday." Rose said jumping in the bathroom. I turned out the light and dreamt about Edward Cullen for the first time in awhile.

* * *

**How do you think it's going? I work really hard and this file kept getting erased so I rewrote just for you people. R&R!**


	11. Where It All Started

I groaned. The sunlight hitting my face isn't how I would like to woken up by in the morning.

"Oh good you're up. Get in the shower." Alice sounded pleasantly happy. I stumbled out of bed and into the shower without breaking anything.

"I'm out." I called. Rose, Daphne, and Alice were already done. "Where are my contacts at?" I couldn't find them anywhere.

"I threw them away." Alice said like it was an everyday thing. She did what now?

"That was my only pair! Do you know how much they cost?" I gritted.

"Chill, I found a pair of glasses that work just as good and there adorable!" She squealed and went to her purse. She pulled out a pair of non-bug eye glasses.

"There pretty." I took them from her and put them on.

"Alright sit your ass down and let's get you ready." Rose said pushing me to sit down.

**30 minutes later**

"Look in the mirror." Daphne said. I looked in the mirror and I couldn't beleive the girl in the mirror was me. **(Outfits on profile)**

"Wow." I couldn't even make a sentence with more than one syllable.

"I know!" Alice jumped up and down.

"Um, Alice we're behind we should have already left." Daphne said looking at the time.

"Okay, to the Porsche!" We ran downstairs and jumped in the car. Alice sped away so quick I'm surprise people walking didn't get whiplash.

We made it to school just in time to see Lauren and Edward practically humping eachother in the parking lot.

"What a jerk." Daphne said.

"I knew it was too good to be true." I whisperd.

"Hey, don't let it bother you. You act like yesterday didn't happen." Alice said. We were walking towards them.

"Hey boys." Rose said. Her and Emmett aren't on best terms yet because he loves her and she doesn't love yet. Lauren pulled away from Edward and winked at him before walking away. I pretended to gag. Daphne laughed. I heard a roar of an engine so I spun around.

"Love the car." Rose said.

"Love the shoes." Alice said.

"Love his hair." I said. He pulled away his sunglasses and guess who it was? Christopher Atkins.

"Oh my god." Daphne muttered.

"He has the nerve to come here after what he did to you." I dropped my bag on the ground and stalked over to him.

"Bells." Daphne warned. I didn't listen to her I stood right infront of him.

"Oh hey Bella. I didn't know you went to this school." He was dead.

"I have tennis shoes on, and I can run faster. I'm giving you head start." He ran. I chased after him, screaming at him. I was stopped by something huge. Emmett.

"Thanks man." Chris said.

"Emmett come one. Let me at 'em." I was hitting Emmett's back.

"Sorry, kiddo but no." He dropped me off where the others were laughing there heads off. I glared at all of them. Chris walked over here. I wanna him so bad.

"Hey I'm Christopher Atkins." No dip Sherlock. I rolled my eyes. "And Lil Bells here worst ememy." He patted my head like a dog. I took one step foward and he took one back.

"Go home. Or I'll mess that pretty little car of yours." I loved hitting people's cars.

"I know you. You wouldn't hit my car." Ha, that's what Edward said.

"Wanna bet? Where's my bat?" I looked in the back of my truck.

"Dude she ruined my car." I heard Edward say.

"Bellsy, I love you." Did he really use that nickname?

"Topher, I hate you." He stopped smiling.

"This is better than a soap opera." Rose said, pretending to eat popcorn.

"Just what you need is popcorn." Did he want to get hurt? I really couldn't finish because Daphne punched him in the jaw. "Ah, shit!" He yelled rubbing his jaw.

"Aw poor baby." Daphnhe said kneeing him in the groin. My mouth was wide open by this point. "Need some ice, cause you just got burned!" Damn! She was on fire. We were all on the ground laughing and even some of the other students were laughing. You gotta love senior year.

**Edward POV**

I hate myself. When Bella finds out that me hanging out with her was all a bet she is gonna hate me for the rest of mine and her life. I guess I should start from the begining.

_Last Day of School Junior Year: _

_I have to get to my car before Lauren gets me. She has been hanging on my arm all day and I'm sick of it. I got to the parking lot and saw Bells Swan with Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They were known as the nerds of the school. I was known as the guy who played with girls hearts. _

_"Cullen!" I spun around and saw James Knight. He was the other player at this school. "Whatcha doing lookin' at Ugly Duckling?" He couldn't possibly think that. _

_"Just waiting for her to fall again." He laughed. _

_"Right, do you like Swan?" He was going to far in. _

_"Me? Like her? I rather be blind." I shivered at the thought of dating her. Four eyes. _

_"Sure, but just like every other girl population she is probably crazy for you." Ew. _

_"Nasty, dude." I got to my car. I looked at her. She was laughing and she had the most prettiest smile in the world. _

_"But I'm right." He shrugged. _

_"Nah, I don't think so. She doesn't even look at me." I was starting to sound like the nerd. _

_"I bet you 1,000 big G's that she will fall in love with you by the end of this summer." Summer? $1,000? _

_"You're on." I shook his hand and got in my car. Bella Swan doesn't know what's hitting her. _

I realize that now that it was a big mistake. I fell in love with Bella Swan in the process. I don't wanna lose her again. Lauren humping me this morning was because if I told her to go away she would run off and tell James I fell in love with her. I didn't see James yesterday on the actuall first day of school. He always comes a day late for something.

"Cullen!" There he is. I spun around and saw James walking towards me.

"Sup, bro." I gave him one of those manly hugs.

"So did you complete the bet?" Already on that subject?

"100% done and complete." I smiled.

"Great, here is your 1,000." He handed me the money and I smellled it. "Dork." He laughed.

"Edward, what bet?" Alice asked.

"Eddie here made a bet saying that Bells Swan could fall in love with him by the end of the summer. He completed it." James had such a big mouth.

"Edward." Daphne warned. I know I messed up. "What have you done?" She stormed away. Probably to tell Edward. I gave the money back to James.

"Dude, you won it man." James handed it back to me.

"I don't want it." I looked to where all the girls were chasing Bella.

"You fell in love with her didn't you?" Sometimes James could be a really cool guy. I nodded. "Knew it." He muttered. "I'm sorry." He added. I ignored him and went to my first class.

"I can't beleive I've done something a monster would do." I said. Chris, Emmett, and Jasper all said we all had the same classes. Great. Bella Swan was killing me and I kinda wanted her to.


	12. Second Day Blues

"I can't beleive it. I knew it was all pretend." I was currently in the bathroom crying my eyes out. Class didn't start yet so we're good.

"Bells, if I've known I would've told you. I'm super sorry." Alice said. I pulled her in for a hug.

"It's not your fault." I told her.

"We should get to class." Daphne said. I got up and Alice redid my make-up.

"What glass do we have first?" I asked. **(I'm just doing it simple and saying science, math, social studies and language arts, nothing fancy) **

"Math. Yipee!" Rosalie hated math even though she was good at it.

"Come on." I said dragginf them to the room.

We got in the room and not alot of people were there. Jasper, Emmett, Chris and Edward had seats open for them.

"Daph, where you gonna sit?" Alice asked.

"Chris, I guess." She sat next to Chris.

"I'll sit next to Edward." Rosalie said. I decided to sit next to Emmett. He didn't hurt me. He was my other big brother.

"Eddie's a jerk, Bells." Emmett poked my side. I giggled. I was ticklish.

"Stop, Emmett." I pushed his hand away. He pouted. "Stop with the puppy dog face." I had to look away. The teacher came in and I zoned out.

"We have science next. I hate science." Emmett grabbed my stuff and put his arm around my shoulder.

"What's with the shoulder?" I looked at Emmett. I looked behind me and saw the others talking to Edward.

"There talking to Jackass back there." I laughed.

"He kinda does look like a donkey." That's what a jackass is.

"He does!" Emmett laughed. We had to stop so Emmett could hold himself up by the lockers.

"Is Emmett alright?" I turned around and Jasper looked concerned.

"Yeah, we were just talking about Edward looking like a donkey." This made them all laugh. Edward looked ready to kill.

"He does!" They all yelled.

Science was awesome. Before lunch we had Art. We had to make up a fictional character and me and Emmett drew Edward with a donkey body.

Right now we're walking to lunch. Me and Emmett got in trouble for dirupting the class. All we did was laugh when we learned that some paintist cut off his ear and mailed it to his friend.

"I can't beleive he did that." Emmett laughed again. I rolled my eyes. "Ah hey I see them." He pointed to the table where they all were eating lunch. "I'm gonna get our lunch." Emmett lef to get in line.

"Sup peeps." I sat down. Edward rolled his eyes. I threw Alice's bun at him. "Watch yourself boy." I warned. Emmett came over and sat doritos and a gatorade infront of me.

"Leave her alone Donkey." I laughed.

"I'm not a donkey." I loved annoying Edward. "You're a bear."

"Bears are beast." I said. "Donkeys poop alot." I smacked Edward's head.

"Stop it." Alice said. "Just stop, please." She begged.

"Fine." Me and Edward both muttered.

Lunch ended and we got to Social Studies. I zoned out of this class too.

"Time for L.A." Alice sang. This was my favorite class.

"Alright class settle down. I have an announcement to make." I liked her already. "Since this isn't a big class we are going to be sharing poems that each of us wrote. You can start now and bring it in tomorrow so we can share." She walked to her desk and let us get to work. I had no idea what to write.

"Ready for gym?" Rosalie asked me. Gym was my worst enemy.

"I don't have a choice." I muttered.

"We have health for the 1st semester, gym is 2nd semester." Edward reasured me. I nodded.

"Thanks." What else was I gonna say?

"Welcome." He seemed stuck to.

Health was okay. We already learned the stuff last year so I didn't wanna to repeat what I already learned.

"So what are you gonna write your poem about?" Chris asked. Him and Daphne are working on there problems and he is living in an hotel. Ha, what a loser.

"Love." Daphne said.

"Stuff." Rose said.

"Yeah, what she said." Jasper said.

"Something." Alice said.

"Life." Emmett said.

"Everything." Edward said.

"Everything, too." I said.

"Nice, well we better get to work now than." Alice said. I dropped Alice off at her house and drove home.

We went to our respected rooms and started writing.

"What to write. What to write." I kept talking to myself.

There had to be something to write about. Something that had everything in it. I started writing. This will be the best poem in the history of poems.


	13. It's Funny How Dead I Am When He Leaves

I was so excited for L.A. My poem is going to turn out amazing.

I didn't go to lunch because I was going over it. I think it turned out amazing. S.S. was boring.

"How come you weren't at lunch?" Emmett asked me.

"Working on my poem." I nodded.

"Ah, is it good?"

"I think it is." I walked in the classroom and sat down.

"Alright so I hope you guys did your homework." I nodded my head. "Who would like to go first?" Lauren raised her hand. "." Lauren walked up and took a deep breathe.

_"Someday everything will make sence, so for now, laugh at the confusion, smile through the tears, and keep reminding yourself that everything happens for a reason."_ I clapped. That was amazing.

"Who would like to go next?" Mike Newton raised his hand. "Mike." Mike walked to the front.

_"The greatest challenge in life is to find someone that knows all your flaws, differences, and mistakes and still sees the best in you." _I couldn't beleive that the idiots were actually smart.

"Very nice, next?" Tanya Denali raised her hand. "Tanya." Tanya swayed her hips to the front.

_"Love: A wildy misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparke, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise, and the lips to pucker." _Maybe not all of them were smart on the inside. I rolled my eyes.

"Um, alright, next?" She didn't even like it. Rose held her hand up. "Rosalie." Rosalie closed her eyes and took a long breathe.

_"I miss you when you're far away. I think about you every night and day. Even if we can't be together, I'll miss now and forever." _She totally wrote that for Emmett. I clapped. Whoah! Go Rosalie!

"Excellent. Next?" Angela Webber held her hand up. "." Angela blushed and walked up to the front.

_"There was one single thought in my head: Keep thinking. Thinking would keep me alive. But now I'm alive and thinking is killing me." _I laughed. That was beautiful.

"Amazing, Angela. Next?" Jasper raised his hand. "Jasper."

_"There's a little truth behind JK. There is a little curiosity behind every JW. There is a little knowledge behind every IDK and a little emotion behind IDK." _I thought Jasper worked hard on this.

"Nice, next?" Alice raised her hand. "." Alice bounced to the front of the room. Emmett was going next then Daphne. Edward didn't even look ready.

_"Every sixty seconds spent upset is a minute of happiness you'll never get back." _She wrote that? Alice isn't the one to be calm even about one thing so little.

"I didn't know you were the one to be calm like , very nice. Next?" Emmett raised his hand and walked to the front.

_"Nothing last forever. So live it up, drink it down, laugh it off, avoid the bullshit, take chances, and never have regrets, because at one point, everything you did was exactly what you wanted." _Emmett Cullen wrote that? It had him in some parts but the other parts were just so.. so... not him.

"Christopher Atkins? You're next." She didn't even wait for him to call for his turn.

_"Where do you go when you're lonely? Where do you go when you're blue? I'll follow you when the stars go blue." _

"Perfect job, next?" Daphne stomped up there like she was in trouble. "Alright Daphne."

_"She has feelings; She has a heart. In fact she probably has a bigger and better heart than anyone you've ever known because she's had a front row seat to The Mess That Is Your Life and she likes you anyway. She obviously sees something worthwhile in you because although you've given her her nothing, absolutely no reason to still be around, she is, and someday she won't be around." _The whole time she was looking at Edward. I couldn't beleive that everything she said was true.

"Did someone inspire that Daphne?" Daphne nodded. "Haha okay, whose next?" Edward went up.

_"Somewhere between all our laughs, long talks, stupid little fights, and all our jokes, I fell in love." _He just wants to break your heart again. Don't listen to him.

"Wow. Bella I guess you're last." I nodded and took a deep breathe. I walked to the front and looked at my notebook. I can do this.

_"It's funny how hello is always accompanied with goodbye. It's funny how old memories can start to make you cry. It's funny how forever never really seems to last. It's funny how much you'd lose if you forget your past. It's funny how 'friends' can just leave you when you're down. It's funny how when you need someone and there never around. It's funny how people change and they think they're so much better. It's funny how many lies can be packed in one 'love letter'. It's funny how people forgive even though they can't forget. It's funny how one night can contain so much regret. it's funny how ironic life turns out to be. But the funniest part of all, is that none of it's that funny to me." _Everyone was clapping and crying. I was even crying.

"Bella, that was amazing. Words can't describe how beautiful that was. I'm proud of you." I nodded and wen to sit back down. The rest of class was of the teacher picking three finalist to be in a school play. "Alright have a nice day and tomorrow I will have the results." We left the room and to the healthroom.

"Bells, that was perfect." Alice hugged me.

"Thanks. " I wiped away the remaining tears.

"That would've took me forever to right." Alice said. "And yet it only took you one night." She laughed.

"Yeah." I looked at Edward. I looked at my feet.

"We better get to class." Chris said. I nodded.

Class went by boring as usuall. The bell rang and I ran to my truck. I opened my car door and saw a bouquet of flowers. There was a card. I opened the card and read:

_I'm sorry about everything I put you through in so many little days. I didn't wanna hurt you that way. I'm not going to be there when you look for me. I left so I could give you some space. I think it's easy this way. I didn't even think of the bet until the first day of school. I fell in love with you just like my poem said. I won't be there tomorrow. I'm sorry. I love you. _

_ Forever & Always: Edward Anthony Cullen. _

He left. That was the first thought in my head. I wanted him here holding me and after all the little fights we've been through I also fell in love with him. I didn't move. Daphne drove me home while Jasper and Rosalie tried telling me everything was gonna be okay.

Nothing was going to be okay. I was dead. A complete zombie. Lifeless inside and out.


	14. Nine Months Later

"Bella, you have to go to school." Rosalie said. I got in the shower without saying a word. Daphne wasn't here anymore because it has been nine months and she is back in Portland giving birth with Chris.

Nine months. He has been gone for nine months. I wear the glasses Alice gave me and I don't look like I used to be. I'm always to myself and don't talk to no one. We have one month left of school and I could really care less.

Alice and Jasper are still going on strong. Emmett and Rosalie are dating and Rosalie even said she was in love with Emmett. I'm alone. Drowning in a corner with no one who loves me.

"Done." I had on sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

"Bells, really?" Rosalie asked.

"I have no one to dress up for." I shrugged. I climbed in Emmett's jeep. They couldn't trust me to drive by myself after I got in a car crash from not really caring what was happening.

"Hey." Emmett said. I nodded my head.

We arrived at school and I went to go sit on a bench. Something I do everyday. I pulled up my sleeve and looked at the cut on my arm. I cut myself. Once. Just once. I was making dinner and there the knife was.

Everyday I would wake up an all anxious to see Edward. I would get to school and he wasn't here. I was hoping it was a dream. Which it wasn't. I gave up after the first month.

School was boring as always. I was daydreaming about Edward Cullen all day.

At the end of the day I opened my door revealing a note. I threw it in the back.

"You're not going to read it?" I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Get the hell out of my truck." I took a deep breathe.

"I'm good." He put his arms to the back of his head. I grabbed his hair. "Let go."

"Get the hell out of my truck." I told him again.

"What happened to you? You're not Bella anymore." He looked at what I was wearing.

"You don't know the real Bella." I gritted.

"What happened to you?" He asked again.

"I'm not the little girl you use to pick on. I'm not the Bella that fell in love with you nine months ago. I'm Bella the one that locked herself away all the time." I huffed.

"You're right." He got out of the truck. I didn't chase after him. I walked past him and into the football feild. I walked in the middle of the feild and took out my razor. "What are you doing?" Edward asked looking at the razor in my hand. I pulled up my sleeve and showed him my scar.

"I didn't beleive you really left. I thought it was a joke. After a month I started to beleive you did leave. I was so alone I cut myself. It took out all the pain and fustration I've been through. I'm not afraid to do it again." It was starting to rain. He looked like he was about to cry.

"I made you do this?" He took my arm and rubbed my scar.

"No, I did." He shouldn't blame himself for this.

"But I was the cause." He stated.

"I don't wanna get hurt again." I whispered.

"Whose gonna hurt you?" We were soaking wet by this point.

"You." I wiped away his tears.

"I'm not going anywhere." He kissed me. Something that could trash true love because we had more than true love. I dropped the razor and kissed him back with everything I had left in me.

"Neither am I." I added when we pulled away.

"We should get you home you're drenched." Edward chuckled. I nodded. We started walking back in my truck. I let him drive. I looked at him the whole time he was driving.

"Alice has clothes I'm sure. Just take me to your house." I said before he turned on my street.

"Alright." He pulled into his driveway at the Cullen residence. I got out and we ran to the porch. We laughed. The front door swung open.

"Bella!" Alice screeched. "I haven't heard you laugh in like nine months." She shrugged and hugged me.

"Alice, Bella needs clothes." Edward said slowly.

"Okay, come on Bells." Alice dragged me upstairs and onto her bed. "Spill." I told her everything while she was picking me out decent clothes.

"And here we are." I finished. Alice handed me my clothes and told me she would leave me to get changed. She left and I sat on her bed. I put the clothes on and walked downstairs. I overheard Alice, Emmett, and Edward talking.

"When are you gonna tell her?" Emmett said.

"Tell her I love her?" He was looking through a cabinet probably.

"Yeah, duh." Alice said.

"Already done." I could feel him smile.

"Don't mess with her anymore, Edward. I mean it." Emmett warned.

"I'm to in love with her to hurt her anymore." I took that as my cue to walk in. Alice was sitting on the counter and Emmett was sitting at the table and Edward was drinking some water.

"Hey." Emmett said. I nodded at him. He pouted. I rolled my eyes at him. My cell started ringing. I looked at the Caller ID and it read Chris. I answered it.

"Hey." I said.

"She just got put into 24 hour labor." He sounded out of breathe. I laughed.

"Chill, she'll be fine." I reassured him.

"Yeah, just anxious. She was yelling at me earlier for having sex with her." He chuckled.

"Girls tend to do that." I mouthed 'drink' to Edward he nodded.

"How is everyone down there?"

"Good. You?" I learned to like Chris a little more.

"Fine, excited. We're having twins." I squealed. "We're naming one of them after you." I yelled. "Ouch, can you stop doing that?"

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Hey, I gotta call you back."

"Okay, see ya soon." I closed my phone shut.

"What's the 411?" Alice said excited.

"24 hours, twins, and he's very excited. There naming one after me." I added the last part. She squealed.

"What?" Edward asked. He didn't know.

"Daphne was put into 24 hour labor, there having twins and naming one after Bells and Chris is very excited." Alice said very slowly.

"Ah, nice." He walked over and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed. "I love how that hasn't changed." He bit the sensitive part of my ear.

"Stop it." I smacked his shoulder.

"Okay." He stuttered.

"I'm bored." Emmett whined.

"When aren't you?" I asked him.

"When Rosie is here and we playing games." He winked his eyes.

"Ew, nasty Emmett she is like my sister." I covered my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Emmett snorted.

"Wait you're dating Rosalie?" Edward asked. He needed to be caught up on some things.

"Yeah. She even said she loves me." He dreamily said.

"That's a shocker." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Please buddy. You're whipped." Emmett patted Edward's shoulder.

"Yes, yes I am." Edward kissed my neck.

"To much PDA!" Alice said covering her eyes.

"Alice please. You act like we can't hear you and Jasper." Emmett said. I laughed. "And sometimes we even see it." Oh my god!

You gotta love the Cullen's.


	15. Is It Tomorrow Yet?

"Where did you go?" I asked him. We were currently in his room. He was playing with my hair and I was playing with his hands.

"Chicago."

"What's there?" I shrugged.

"Nothing really. I just went." He licked his lips. I leaned up and kissed him. He rolled on top of me so I was on bottom.

"Hey Bells, I called- woah." Alcie stopped talking. "I'm just gonna leave now." With that she ran out of Edward's room.

"She's gone." Edward whispered in my ear.

"But I really should get going." I sat up and put my shoes on.

"Do you really have to go?" He whined.

"You're starting to sound like Emmett." I laughed.

"I am not." He scoffed.

"Right, sure you aren't." I kissed his cheek and walked down the stairs. "Bye everyone!" I called.

"Bye!" They all called back. I ran to my truck since it was still raining and hopped in my truck.

"Wait!" Edward also hopped in.

"I have to go." He pulled me in for a kiss. I ended up straddling his waist. "I really have to go." I was able to get in between kisses.

"I know. That's just to let you know how much I love you." He was so damn cocky.

"Alright, go, bye, love you, call me." I pushed him out of the truck. I pulled on the main road and there was a red light. I tried hitting the break but it wouldn't work. I tried hitting it with all my might but I was to busy paying attention to my breaks I didn't see the car coming towards me. Then everything went black.

**Edward's POV**

I was in love. I skipped back in the house and flopped on the couch next to Alice.

"God you're whipped." Alice giggled. Alice flipped through different channels.

"Just find something Alice." Emmett groaned.

"Please just do that in bed." I covered my ears.

"Shut up." Emmett through a pillow at me.

"Fine, I pick the news." Alice huffed.

_"It hurt my heart to see it happen." _They showed a girl on a stretcher being carried away.

_"We beleive this young lady was heading home. Her breaks would not work." _She put her hand up to her ear. _"We just uncovered her name is Isabella Swan, Police Cheifs daughter." _

No. This couldn't be happening.

"Edward." Alice said but I was already out of the house and into her porsche. I stormed down the road not caring for a ticket. I didn't park at the hosipital I just went up to the front desk.

"Isabella Swan." She handed me a pass.

"Room 612." The lady smiled at me sadly. I went to the elavator and keptde pushing the up botton until the doors opened.

"609... 610... 611... 612." I looked at the door. I walked in and saw my angel sleeping on her bed. I sat down next to her bed and held her hand.

"Sir, visiting hours are over." A young looking nurse said.

"I'm staying." I growled.

"Okay sir, tell me.. if you need anything." She stuttered then ran. I looked at Bella. She looked like she was sleeping. So peaceful and relaxed.

"Bells, I'm so sorry this happened to you." I knew she couldn't here me but I still wanted her to know.

"You shouldn't be." I could hear her say. "Edward open your eyes. I'm fine." I opened my eyes and there she was sitting in all her glory. I hugged her.

"I thought you died." I whispered.

"That's nice. But I'm fine." She kissed me. I missed the way her lips felt on mine.

"I know." I whispered.

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

"Since I heard and that was when you left my house." I kissed down her neck.

"Stop it were in a hosipital." She moaned.

"You don't want me to stop." I whispered in her ear.

"Yes, I do." She pushed me off her. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I kissed her cheek. "I got to call someone, be right back." I hated leaving her but I had to.

**Bella's POV**

I didn't want him to leave but he had to make a phone call. I layed my head back down and stared at the ceiling. I felt vibration. I looked at my caller ID and saw Chris.

"Hey, Chris."

"I heard what happened. You okay?" He was perfect for Daphne.

"Yeah. How is Daphne?" I asked him.

"She's asleep. Giving birth does that to you." He laughed.

"What's there names?" I was anxious.

"Izabelle and Avery. One boy and one girl." I love it!

"I expect to meet them once I get down there." I warned him.

"Okay, they will be out of the hosipital by then. Or atleast they should be." He chuckled.

"Okay, you sound really tired. I'm gonna let you get some rest. Bye. Love you!" And I did love him.

"Haha, love you too." With that we hung up. Edward walked back in the room.

"Who was that you just talked to you?" He asked.

"Chris. Izabelle and Avery." I told him.

"Love the name Avery." He laughed.

"Me too. When am I getting out of here?" I didn't like hosipitals.

"Well that's who I talked to actually. You're free to leave tomorrow." Yes!

"Thank god. You can't get comfy in one of these beds." I motioned to the ahrd bed I was sitting on.

"Tomorrow can't come fast enough." He mumbled before kissing me.

Is it tomorrow yet?


	16. Waiting Is Always Good, I think

"I can walk to the car by myself , Dad." Charlie was so freakin' overprotective.

"Sorry." He let go of me and let me walk to my own.

"Thank you." Edward was already at the car with the door opened. I rolled my eyes. I was irratated. I climbed in ignoring Charlie's protest about buckling up.

"You okay?" Edward asked once Charlie was gone.

"Take me to my house." I glared at him. "Charlie is working late shift." I pulled him by his collar and attached his lips with mine.

"Alright." Edward sped to my house. We pulled in the parking lot and went inside the house. I attacked Edward once the door was shut and locked.

"My room." I groaned. He picked me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist. "Hurry up." He tripped on the first step because I ripped his shirt off. We got to my room and I locked the door.

* * *

"That was... wow." Edward laughed.

"Bells!" Rosalie was home. She hung out with Emmett today.

"What are you doing home?" I called down.

"I'm bored." She was getting closer to the door. I felt the knob move. "Why is your door locked?"

"Hey Rosie Posie." Edward said.

"Oh my god. I'm just gonna go outside and wait for you to meet me down there." She walked downstairs.

"That's embarassing." I burried my head in the pillow.

"It's fine let's just get dressed." Edward started getting dress and so did I.

"Rose, where are you?" I yelled.

"Out front." She yelled back. I jogged out front and saw her laying in the grass. I went and layed next to her.

"Sorry you had to come home to that." I was truly sorry.

"It's fine. It might happen with me and Emmett." I gagged.

"Hey, get over it." She smacked my arm.

"Don't touch her, Rosie Posie." Edward said coming out and sitting next to me.

"I'll touch her if I freakin' want to." Rosalie said touching my arm.

"That feels very weird." I removed her hand from my arm.

"You're making her feel wrong, god Rosalie." Edward scoffed.

"Don't fight over me. I'm loved enough already." I stood up. "I'm super bored." I whined.

"And I hang out with Emmett to much." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me mister." I smacked Edward's head. He rubbed it.

"You're abusive." He muttered.

"Only in bed." I winked. His eyes got big.

"Ew, nasty." Rosalie ran in the house. I heard the cruiser pull in the driveway.

"Hey, Dad." I said to Charlie.

"Hey Bells. Edward." Charlie salluted Edward and walked in the house.

"I really should be going." Edward said.

"Do you have to?" I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"We can hang out tomorrow." He suggested.

"Working in the library tomorrow til noon." I bit my lip.

"Sunday?" He asked.

"I'm free but that's game day and I usually go over the Blacks house with Charlie." I'm so busy nowadays.

"Can you not go?" He kissed my neck.

"I'll try." I choked out. He pulled away and kissed my cheek.

"Bye, I love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." I kissed him again, not wanting him to leave.

"I'll call you tomorrow." And with that he left. I walked on the porch and went to the kitchen where Rosalie was.

"Where's Jasper?" He hasn't been around lately.

"Well there actually going to have sex for the first time." Rosalie shrugged.

"They hadn't had sex yet?" All the moaning and groaning wasn't even sex?

"Nope, they were just getting cozy but not to cozy." Rosalie shook her hips.

"Do that somewhere else please." I covered my eyes.

"You seem happy Edward's back." Naw, really?

"Yeah, he is my other half." I blushed.

"Aw, our little Bella is in love." Rosalie sang.

"Shh.. Charlie might hear you." I covered her mouth.

"Sorry." She whispered. She licked my hand.

"Ewwy!" I screeched and wiped it off on her shirt.

"You did not just wipe that on my shirt." She gritted.

"Maybe I didn't. Maybe I did." I smirk.

"You better run. Now." With that I ran up the stairs to my room and locked the door.

"Bella unlock this damn door. Bella I'm gonna get you once you get out." She kept repeating. I looked through my phone trying to find Emmett's number. I found it and called it. Please pick up.

"Yellow?" Really Emmett?

"You're girlfriend is attacking me." I whispered so she wouldn't hear it.

"Bella?" He can be an idiot sometimes.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes.

"Whose attacking you again?" He might be the blonde in the relationship.

"ROSALIE!" I yelled.

"God sorry, I'm on my way." He hung up and I stayed behind my door. I heard Rosalie being pulled away and Emmett's jeep going down the road.

"You're good, Bells." Charlie called up.

"Thanks." I tried yelling but it came out as a whisper because I saw a dark figuure at my window. "Edward?"

"Be quiet and no one will hurt you." I didn't know the voice so I just nodded. He put duck tape on my mouth and pushed me out the window into someone elses arms. I was put into a car and heard it take off.

This was totally not Edward.

"Remember we are not to touch her if she listens to us." The man from the window said.

"Right, boss." I'm guessing that was the man that caught me from the window.

Whatever these people were doing, I didn't want to find out just yet. Waiting is always good.


	17. Kill me!

"Dude you killed her!" Where the hell was I?

"I didn't even touch her. She's been knocked out cold since we've gotten her." His voice sounded familiar. I groaned.

"Ah, Bella you're up." I opened my eyes and saw a guy with blond hair and piercing blue eyes smiling at me. He looked like Edward's player friend James. "I'm James. You probably know me from school." He laughed.

"You're Edward's friend." I nodded my head.

"Yes, I am. And I'm partner in crime is Jacob Black." He motioned and Jacob came out with a sickly smirk on his face.

"How dare you! I thought we were friends!" I ran and tried opening the door but James hands caught me.

"I told you before. You listen to us and we won't hurt you, or even touch." I nodded. "Jake and I are gonna run you home real quick so you can get your clothes since you will be here for a while and get you some dinner." James wasn't so bad. At least I think.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean aren't criminal suppose to lock there victims in a basement and not feed them for days? And what do you want from me?" I had alot of questions.

"My momma told me to treat ladies with respect. I just want pretty boy Edward and then you're free to do whatever you want." James shrugged.

"If you want Edward, then why do you have me?" I asked.

"You ask alot of questions." James smiled while Jacob snickered. "Edward clearly loves you. I figure you were the only way I could get to him."

"Oh." I closed my eyes. "So once you get Edward, I'm gone?" I was shaking.

"Exactly." We pulled into my house driveway and all the Cullen cars were here. "Shit! They found out sooner than I thought." James punched the dashboard.

"Jacob can distract them. James you quickly run to my room and I'll catch the bags so they won't here them drop." I suggested.

"I like her plan. Okay, I'll distract them and you go." Jacob parked the car and went to the house.

"You better not run." James said getting out of the car and I was following him.

"I'm not. Promise." I held out my pinky. He shook his head and climbed up the side of the house. "Be careful." I whispered, hoping he could hear me.

"Don't talk." He whisperd-yelled down to me. I nodded. He already scared me. Did you think I was gonna disobey him? Who knows what he carries around.

**2 hours later**

"They didn't even suspect a thing." Jacob was so proud of himself for not getting caught.

"We heard you the first time." I buried my head in my hands.

"Shut up." Jacob said. I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob. Be nice." James warned. "Okay, Bella, put on this hoody so the people at the window don't know you." James said handing me a hoody.

"Fine." I slipped on the hoodie and looked out the window. The night sky had stars in it and it was beautiful. "Beautiful." I whispered.

"Yeah, you are." I looked up and saw James looking at me.

"What? I was talking about the stars." I blushed.

"I know." He smiled.

"Don't get to cozy with Bella, James. She isn't yours, she is Edward's." Jacob smacked James's arm.

"Just get some damn food, Black." James gritted.

"Can I make a phone call?" I asked James.

"No."

"Why? It will help me get Edward here quicker." James looked like he was thinking. Thinking deeply.

"Fine." He handed me my phone and I dialed Edward's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Bella. Where are you?" I felt a tear slip.

"Edward, I'm done." I knew if I broke up with him that would make him come after me.

"Don't say that." It sounded like he was crying.

"I did and I'm sorry." I handed the phone to James so he could talk. He put it on speaker.

"Hello, Cullen." James smirked.

"James! You took her!" Edward yelled.

"Yes I did. If you really love her come in the old warehouse in Portland this Saturday. Or let her die. 8 o'clock." James snapped the phone shut.

"Let me die! I- you said you won't touch me if I listen to what you say." I was kinda beginning to like him. As a friend.

"I lie. Get it through your thick skull." James tapped my head. I threw the hoodie at him and sunk in the seat.

"I can't believe Edward was friends with you." I shook my head disapprovingly.

"Me either. He was an idiot anyway. Never had real friends. I made him." Ugh! He could be the jerk of Jerkotopoliss.

"Stop talking about him like that! You're a asshole for even thinking that!" I yelled at him. He looked pissed.

"Don't ever talk to me like again." He glared.

"Don't talk about Edward like that then." I glared back.

"Stop it. Don't try and kill eachother at all." Jacob said helping me out of the car.

"Don't touch me." I said walking into the warehouse.

I'm in a warehouse in Portland, Oregon. Not in my house in Forks, Washington. You know when people get homesick they say 'there is no place like home'. There is no place like home.

* * *

**I'm already thinking about writing another story. Let me finish this first. Check out my story Modern Cinderella. Love you all! R&R!**


	18. Home Again

**Saturday. 7:30am. **

"Ah, you're up." Jacob said.

"Yeah." I didn't even look at him.

"I'm sorry." Jacob said, wiping away some tears.

"Why are you doing this?" He was my brother. The one that always kept me safe and away from danger, apart from Jasper.

"I don't have a choice." He whispered.

"Yeah, you do." I nodded.

"I really wish I could help you get out of here." He looked mad with himself.

"Isn't James leaving at like 11?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" This was going to be a long day.

"Escape with me. We both can be free." I really wish Edward came now.

"That sounds like a plan." Jake kissed my cheek. "I'll be back later. Start packing." He left the room.

**11 o'clock **

"You ready?" Jake asked walking in my room.

"Yeah." He picked up my bags and he dumped them in the car.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Jake muttered.

"I can. You were always the one for adventures." I laughed. He took off towards the highway. "Woo!" I yelled. The top of the car was off and my hands were in the air.

We arrived in Forks about an hour later, thanks to Jacob's driving.

"Here we are." Jacob said parking into the driveway and getting my bags of out the trunk.

"Thanks again, Jake." I hugged him.

"Anytime, and sorry about calling you a whore." I smiled and nodded. I hugged him again.

"Call me soon. We need to hang out." I pulled away and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, watch out for James." He started walking back to his car. I'm afriad things are going to be different once I get back to school.

"Bye, Jake." I whispered but he was already down the road. I started walking up towards the house when I heard a car come to a complete stop.

"Bella!" I spun around and saw Alice.

"Alice!" I said running to her. I jumped on her and we hugged.

"I missed you so much! What happened?" She took some bags and helped me put them inside the house.

"James wants Edward. So he thought he could get to be to get to Edward." I sat on my bed.

"Wait til everyone hears about this. They are all my house moping around. I have to get you to them." She pulled me out of the house and into the porsche.

"Even Charlie?" I asked.

"Yehp." She turned into her driveway and got out of the car and shouted everyones names. "Everyone out here now!" She yelled. Everyone walked out and once they saw me they attacked me with hugs.

"Bella are you okay, sweetie?" Esme said.

"I'm fine." I laughed. I didn't see Edward anywhere. "Where's Edward?" I asked.

"Walking in La Push." Carlisle said.

"I'll be right back." I grabbed the keys from Alice and hopped in her porsche.

I looked all over La Push until I saw someone sitting in the sand. Edward. I stopped the car and ran to him, knocking him over.

"Bella." He looked in my eyes and kissed me. "I freakin' missed you." He pulled me to him.

"I missed you too." I hugged his waist.

"James took you?" He asked once we pulled away.

"I just got back. Can't we talk about something else?" I didn't want to talk about James.

"I forgot." He smelled my hair. "I miss your smell." He mumbled into my hair.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"This is sorta where we first met." He shrugged.

"You remember that?" I smiled.

"Yeah, I remember everything about you." He was so damn cocky.

"Me too. School is only one month away to being down with." I poked his stomach.

"Yeah, I know. Are Daphne and Chris coming up here for graduation?" He asked.

"Yeah, Daphne's father, Thomas, is going to be watching the twins while those two graduate." I couldn't wait to see my little neice and nephew.

"Sounds like a family reuinion instead." Edward chuckled.

"We are family that hasn't seen eachother in a while so, you can call it that." I smiled. He smiled that famous new crooked smile.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He asked.

"Being yourself." I muttered.

"There has to be more." He looked me in the eyes.

"Well, the truth is because Jasper and Alice were dating so I had to like you anyway." I had a straight the whole time.

"That hurts." he put his hand over his heart.

"My eyes hurt from looking at you. How do you think I feel?" I was on a role.

"You'll get over it." He smirked.

"Oh will I?" I kissed down his neck.

"Stop it, Bella." he warned. I pulled away and pouted. "Please, not the puppy dog face." He covered his eyes up.

"Meany." I mumbled. I looked into his eyes and I could feel him melt into me.

"Your father must have been a theif." Edward muttered then blushed.

"Huh? Why?" Charlie was no theif. He waa a freakin' cop.

"He stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes." Edward blushed deeper than I'd seen before.

"You're so sweet." I cuddled up to him.

"You're so mine." And we watched the stars all night long. Not one thing on our mind.


	19. Next To You

**1 month later**

"To the gradutating class of 2010!" This was our cue to throw our hats in the air.

"Bella! We're done school! High school, but that's something right?" Rosalie said. We were done high school and we are off to college.

"Yeah, it does." I smiled.

"I feel like we should sing a High School Musical song." Emmett said coming over putting his arm around Rosalie's shoulder.

"I'm not singing." Jasper said coming over to us with Alice on his back.

"Come on guys. Live a little." Alice said jumping off his back.

"Fine we'll sing." Jasper groaned.

_Everyone: Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on let's have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right_

_Edward: Here and now it's time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what it's all about_

_Bella: Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (each other strong)  
We're not the same  
We're different in a good way  
Together's where we belong_

_Everyone: We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true_

_Everyone: Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on let's have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on let's do this right_

_Jasper: We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (rock the house)  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout_

_Rosalie: We've arrived because we stuck together  
Champions one and all _

_Everyone: We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come_

_Everyone: We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it_

_Everyone: Wild cats sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Time to show the world_

_Everyone: We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come_

_Everyone: We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it_

_Everyone: Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone!_

"I feel so, alive!" I screamed. They all looked at me like I had five heads. "Let's sing another one." I jumped up and down like Alice.

"Let's sing a Bella and Edward song." Rosalie suggested.

"Let's not." I said.

"Bells, come take a walk with me." Edward said holding his hand out. We walked and we stopped by an park.

"Why did you take me here?" I asked.

"Why did I find this in your room?" He held up my notebook. "With song sheets folded up." He took the song sheets out.

_"Two 'o Clock And I Wish That I Was Sleeping  
You're In My Head Like A Song On The Radio  
All I Know Is That I Got To Get Next To You  
Yeah I Got To Get Next To You  
Sitting Here Turning Minutes Into Hours  
To Find The Nerve Just To Call You On The Telephone  
You Don't Know That I Got To Get Next To You_

_Maybe Were Friends  
Maybe Were More  
Maybe It's Just My Imagination  
But I See You Stare Just A Little Too Long  
And It Makes Me Start To Wonder  
So Baby Call Me Crazy  
But I Think You Feel It Too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just Got To Get Next To You_

_I Asked Around And I Heard That You Were Talking  
Told My Girl That You Thought I Was Out Of Your League  
What A Fool, I Got To Get Next To You, Whoa  
Yeah It's Five In The Morning And I Can't Go To Sleep  
'cause I Wish, Yeah I Wish That You Knew What You Mean To Me  
Baby Let's Get Together And End This Mystery, Oh_

_Maybe Were Friends  
Maybe Were More  
Maybe It's Just My Imagination  
But I See You Stare Just A Little Too Long  
And It Makes Me Start To Wonder  
So Baby Call Me Crazy  
But I Think You Feel It Too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just Got To Get Next To You_

_Whatcha Got To Say? Whatcha Got To Do?  
How Ya Get The One You Want To Want To Get Next To You?_

Whatcha Got To Say? Whatcha Got To Do?  
How Ya Get The One You Want To Want To Get Next To You?

Whatcha Got To Say? Whatcha Got To Do?  
How Ya Get The One You Want To Want To Get Next To You?

Whatcha Got To Say? Whatcha Got To Do?  
How Ya Get The One You Want To Want To Get Next To You?  
Yeah, Yeah, To Want To Get Next To You

_Maybe Were Friends  
Maybe Were More  
Maybe It's Just My Imagination  
But I See You Stare Just A Little Too Long  
And It Makes Me Start To Wonder  
So Baby Call Me Crazy  
But I Think You Feel It Too  
Baby Call Me Crazy  
But I Know You Feel It Too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just Got To Get Next To You  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
I Got To Get Next To You_." I finished singing the whole song.

"Wow." Was all he said.

"I've loved you ever since I saw you. You would always stare at me and I thought you might like me." I said it. What my heart wanted me to tell.

"I love you." He murmured coming in to kiss me.

"I love you, too." I whispered.

All Edward and me ever wanted to do was be next to eachother. Another happy ending on my part.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. That was the last chapter and I love you all for reviewing. Want another story? PM me and tell me and pleeeeeaaaaaaseeee REVIEW!**

Good? Bad? Okay? Nice ending? I think so! But you tell me!


End file.
